The Biostatistics Core provides a resource for KCI members conducting basic, both in vitro and in vivo, clinical, population and translational research. The objective ofthe Core is to provide expertise in statistical science to ensure scientific rigor in study design, statistical analysis, and interpretation of cancer research data. Specifically, members ofthe Core: Develop experimental designs for clinical, laboratory, intervention, and observational studies Conduct statistical analyses and collaborate on interpretation of results Write statistical reports and make statistical presentations Write grant proposals, study protocols, and manuscripts in collaboration with investigators Provide instruction in biostatistics to cancer researchers in journal clubs, seminar series, and cancer biology courses Evaluate new and conventional statistical methodology for applicability to cancer research projects and apply or adapt the methods as required